Conversation
by TrueDespair
Summary: A talk between Allen and Link. All Allen did was ask a question. Bits of AU. Attempted humor.


Ok. This particular one-shot i got from a brief dream. I say brief because anything after that, i was rudely awakened. But it seem like something i could write so i did. but with few twists and turns.

I've been having anime dreams for the past year and this is the first time of making a story out of it. so i hope you enjoy. ^__^

Disclaimer: I don't them and anything that is mentioned in there i don't own them either. just the plot and the twists.

* * *

It was like any day in the late 19th century. No cars, airplanes or robots-no wait Komui did the last one. However what the world at that time prides itself over were libraries. Yes, libraries. The shrines of vast knowledge and collection of literature taken from various parts of the globe are in those buildings.

Although there is one particular library that only exorcists and members of the black order are permitted to go to. That library is named _The golden arch_. It's a magnificent library that is gold inside and out. In its exteriors, the walls are painted with copper orange and lines of real bright gold surrounding it. Inside, the walls are coated with a bright copper paint with the shelves pale but noticeable yellow. Even the books are gold and bright copper coated with its pages dusted with powdered gold.

In one of the room of this library, two people are sitting in one of the tables eating their sweets while reading a book. One of them who goes by the name Allen Walker, was reading '_Angels and Demons' _while eating a plate of 20 Mitarashi dango. Next to him is a man named Howard Link who is reading _'The Stranger'_ while eating a huge pumpkin pie.

The two were just quietly reading and eating, never saying a word to each other.

That is until Allen thought of a question he'd been meaning to ask. Slowly he placed his 10th stick of the dango and looked up from where he was reading.

"Say Link," Allen said catching Link's attention. "What is your job really about?"

Link put down his fork on his pie and closed his book. "Well, I'm entitled to doing much paperwork for anything that's both black order and Vatican related and making sure that paperwork does not get lost or stolen in the process.

Allen places his left gloved hand on his head. His eyes looked mildly interested. "Go on." He suggested.

Link continued. "I'm also making sure that nothing gets past by the grand leaders, my superiors and also the pope himself."

Allen nodded with his hand still in place. (A/N: See where I'm going with this?)

"And my newest job is watching over you and making sure I'm at your side 24/7 in case you do something heretic to the order and the church. So that's what my job really is about Mr. Walker."

Allen stared at him with disbelief. "So what you're saying is that you're a watch dog."

….

Link was unfazed by Allen's statement, he could only nod.

"In short, Yes. I am."

Allen sighed. He closed his book, lifted up around his head and…

*THACK*

Smacked Link upside the head, earning a glare from said person who was rubbing his injured head.

Allen slightly glared at the man as he opened his book and continued to read where he left off.

"Wanker." Allen muttered under his breath.

Link caught that and continued to glare at him.

----Other side of the bookshelf-----

Three people were watching the whole scenario. Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda were just trying to find a place to read when they across the two and their one-on-one talk. They hid themselves behind a book shelf to avoid being seen.

Lavi, who was closest to the edge of the bookshelf, was covering his mouth with both of his hands. He was trying to cover up his giggles.

Lenalee, who was behind Lavi, was shaking her head with a smile. Apparently she knew something like this will come up eventually.

Kanda, who was behind both Lavi and Lenalee, had his right eyebrow twitching in irritation. Somehow, he did not like the Moyashi with Two dots.

"Baka Inu."

**END**

**

* * *

**i'll let your imagination wonder on what the last two lines meant.

Never in my life did i want to write Allen and link in a story but i guess my subconscious had different ideas. Since it was general and everything though Allen/Link is my 5th or 6th fave pairing in the fandom. (Yullen will always be #1 in my book ^__^)

**Please review and critize but no flaming please! ^__^**


End file.
